


你误会了⑽

by dblktkshb



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblktkshb/pseuds/dblktkshb





	你误会了⑽

事实上，金威廉还没想好具体要怎么哄他，或者说，不知道该从哪里开始解释比较好。  
主要也不知道他到底是在生哪一件事的气嘛，你看这一件又一件撞在一起……苍了天。  
他就这么一路惴惴不安地跟在喻文州身后，猝不及防撞在喻文州后背上。  
刚要开口说话，喻文州迅雷不及掩耳之势把什么东西塞他怀里又转过身去接着走。  
金威廉一开，哟，刚刚高瀚宇摘下来还给他的表。  
“喻队！喻队～～我那天走的太急了，我问那个秘书，结果她说她知道要给谁，我还以为咱们关系已经好到大家都知道了，就没再交代名字只说了几句话，……我没有给高瀚宇东西。”  
“那她为什么会觉得你的礼物是给高瀚宇的？”而不是我？哼，还不是你那个什么婚约给搞的？跟高瀚宇订婚？想成为我弟媳妇？想都不要想！  
喻文州扶了扶眼镜，眉头蹙在一起，嘴角却带着股若有若无的笑意，这要是他队员看见了，立马就知道喻队肯定又在打什么坏主意了。  
金威廉还在急急忙忙想把事情解释清楚。  
他一点都不想被自己喜欢的人误会。  
“我，我也不知道，我跟高瀚宇认识的可早了，但也就是朋友关系，我们……”  
“听说，你们两个订婚了？”喻文州脚步不停，适时打断金威廉的话，带着不明意味的疑问。  
金威廉跟在他身后急得跳脚，“不可能，我才不喜欢他呢！那个面瘫脸！要不是高阿姨，我理都懒的理他！我们家跟你们家都不缺钱，订个鬼的婚！你听谁说的？！我去打死他！”  
……小朋友果然经不起挑逗。  
本身这个事儿他也不怎么相信，金威廉不是那种能藏得住事儿的人，更何况……他自认现在跟金威廉关系还算亲近，那这孩子就更藏不住了。  
喻文州动作熟练开了自己房间的门，由着金威廉跟在他身后进到他房间然后把门关上继续追进来。  
“喻队～你还把表收回去嘛～”  
金威廉撒娇的尾音过去，喻文州心里想的却是应该要好好感谢一下自己那个弟弟。  
分开这个提议，真是再美妙不过了。  
既然都自己送上门儿了，那不占点儿便宜做点儿什么真是对不起自己。  
总归是两情相悦嘛，不算犯规。

金威廉感觉到不过前后短短两分钟，喻文州的神情就像变了一个人似的，让他莫名感觉有点危险。  
但是那个不是他现在应该关心的事，喻队到底有没有把他解释的话听进去啊？！  
“威廉。”  
“我在我在。”  
“既然是你送给我的礼物，那你亲手给我带上好不好？”  
这句带着撒娇跟诱惑语气的软绵绵的话，让金威廉理智失了大半，抬脚就朝坐在沙发上的人走过去。  
眼镜的镜片反光，他看不清喻文州眼里什么情绪。但是既然接受了手表的话，那就应该是听进去了，而且不生气了。  
嗯，一定是这样的。  
他捏着喻文州的手腕把表戴好，手挨着手翻来覆去看了好几遍，语气真诚崇拜，“还是你戴着更好看。”  
“娱乐赛表现很不错。”喻文州穿着心思假模假样提起那天的事儿夸奖金威廉。  
很好，保持放松警惕的这个感觉，再转移一下注意力。  
“嘿嘿，我觉得跟你一起打游戏就特别顺利，也不知道为什么。”金威廉一如既往人畜无害憨憨傻傻极易拐带。  
“挺晚了，早点回去休息吧。”话题再转，喻文州寻思今晚要不再等等？再给他一次机会，让他回去好了，不然就要破坏自己在他心目中的形象了。  
“我不。”  
很好，拒绝了。  
他拒绝了。  
……那就没什么好商量的了。  
“你还没跟我说你跟我表哥那什么情况呢！”  
金威廉只听见一个“你误会了”落在耳朵里，就被喻文州扑在沙发上按着亲了个昏天黑地。  
等他回过神来喻文州已经将他剥得一干二净了。  
“喻，……喻队？”  
喻文州不知道拿了什么东西才过来，听见这个叫法皱了皱眉俯下身来在他嘴角亲了亲，“叫喻文州，或者……”喻文州故意去舔舔他的耳垂，满意地看到金威廉从耳根红到脸上，可爱的不像话，低声在他耳边说话，语气诱惑又暧昧，“我不介意你叫我哥哥或者……老公。”  
趁着金威廉愣神的功夫就将沾了润滑液的手挤进了浑圆手感诱人的臀部里。  
“等，等一下！什么东西？！”  
喻文州笑得像个得逞的老狐狸，“润滑剂啊。”  
这跟金威廉预想中的情况太不一样。  
但是这样好像感觉也很不错，虽然在他看来好像有点太快了。  
喻文州看他有点愣神，手上使了力气，又冲他温温柔柔笑一笑。  
快什么快！就这样也好，嗯，是的，喻队笑起来就是很帅啊啊啊啊啊他完全没有抵抗力。  
然而很快，他就没那么多功夫去想喻文州的笑了。  
身后黏腻又火热的感觉从皮肤一路蔓延上心脏扩散到全身，他浑身没了遮挡，反观喻文州还穿的整整齐齐，这让金威廉有了一种羞耻的认知——他甚至不敢去直视喻文州。  
他感觉浑身发热，呼吸也开始越来越急促，两只手无意识在身下的皮质沙发上蹭动想要抓住点什么可是又什么都抓不住。虽然被压着，他的臀还是随着喻文州动作的牵引微微摇晃，像是爽极了想要躲开内里作怪的手指，又像是抬了腰去迎合那人的动作。  
金威廉越发不好意思起来，索性闭上眼睛，但是那样身后的感觉反而更加明显。好奇怪……  
随着喻文州手上撸动性器的速度越来越快，金威廉不由自主绷紧自己的身体。喻文州顺着他的腰线看下来，想象这人后背蝴蝶骨会凸起拉出一个怎样好看又性感的线条，只觉得扩张这个漫长的的过程实在太难挨了。  
而金威廉不得不张开嘴大口大口喘息，快感就从这两面夹击爆发出来，还没有经历过性事的他从来都没有想过原来身后那地方也可以这么敏感。只不过是喻队动动手的功夫，他就能爽上天。  
喻文州看着此时已经瘫倒在黑色皮质沙发上皮肤白的亮眼的金威廉，眼镜后的眼神亮的可怕。  
他强势地将金威廉的身体翻过去背对他，见到了他刚刚在心里描摹肖想许久的蝴蝶骨。  
真好看。  
喻文州痴汉一般低下头舔了舔那处白腻的皮肤，让金威廉塌腰翘臀做出方便他动作的姿势，手上的动作同样不容拒绝。  
金威廉终于察觉到蜜糖后毒药的危险了，他微微挣了挣，却被压着腰不能动弹，“喻……喻队？”那只手稳稳地压在那里，丝毫不把他的挣扎当回事，他只好发出声音试图吸引一下喻文州的注意力。  
身后的人一点回应也没有。  
金威廉觉得有些生气起来，现在的情况完全不在他的预料内，既然挣扎没用他索性也不准备动了，顺着刚刚喊过的名字想再一次开口质问这个衣冠禽兽。  
可是他一张口，先从嘴里出来的，不是质问，是呻吟。  
软软的，酥酥的呻吟，是他这辈子长这么大从来没有从自己嘴里听过的声音。  
他反应极快地捂住嘴唇不让自己就发出这种声音，但是另一方面，他感觉到身后喻文州的动作更快了，这让金威廉感觉到他好像特别迫不及待。  
这是……嗯～怎么回事？迷迷糊糊中金威廉越来越多的精神和注意力被转移到身后，无法思考别的事情。  
喻文州的手伸过来，轻而易举就扯开了他捂住嘴巴的手，然后两根指头探进他嘴里捏他的舌头。  
“我……嗯……我咬你！”  
“咬吧，只要你舍得。”  
他当然舍不得，喻文州那个卑鄙小人将他的弱点掌握的刚刚好。  
喻文州已经调整着将自己慢慢顶进金威廉的身体里，他身下这个男人趴在沙发上翘着屁股，像是诱惑夏娃吃苹果的毒蛇一样——好像很罪恶，偏偏他欲罢不能。  
这可不妙。  
看这情况他好像不太能经得起折腾。  
他那边怡然自得还有空欣赏他心上人曲线诱人光滑赤裸的背部，金威廉却已经被身后的饱涨感逼出了眼泪。  
他再一次发扬了话痨的精神，一边哭还要一边嚷嚷，“疼！疼！……唔……你怎么，怎么能进来呢！”  
喻文州这阵子被他吸得难受，比不得金威廉好受多少，还是耐了心思去哄他，“你放松，听我的，这肯定不是疼，嗯？乖～”  
这种情况下显然收不到太好的效果。  
所幸这个时间并没有持续特别久，金威廉虽嚷着疼，但是好在没有挣扎，想来也没有多痛苦，把这门道摸得一清二楚的喻文州听见金威廉猫咪一样一阵哼哼唧唧心痒得很，也不再压抑，掐着那窄腰就开始抽动。  
他连续几个挺腰把金威廉压抑着没叫出来的呻吟全放了出来。  
“你……你太过分了……哈……啊……”  
“我怎么过分了，我那时候让你回去来着，你自己拒绝的。”  
“嗯……呜呜呜你不能，……不能这么对我！”  
“我怎么对你了？我们这是两情相悦，不是吗？”  
似乎被两情相悦这个词冲击到了，刚刚哼哼着控诉的人安静了一会，喻文州掐着腰用力把自己往深处送，感到还是有点儿可惜，他还是觉得金威廉叫出来的声音更好听。  
粗大的性器将那个粉色的小口撑得圆圆的，在里面肆意进出。被摩擦成嫣红色的嫩肉在那尺度惊人的柱状物拔出去的时候被拉扯着，又在那东西用力撞进深处的时候凹陷进去，整个穴口甚至在大开大合的撞击中发出淫糜的水声。  
金威廉满脸泪水，总觉得他少占了什么便宜，这让他心有不甘还想为自己讨点儿公道回来，“哈……你，不行，那你一会儿……啊……也要让我艹！”  
喻文州只觉得好笑。  
这孩子都已经被自己操得话都说不连贯，还想着操他？明明是显而易见的事情，喻文州也不戳穿他，就那么顺毛哄，“好，听你的，一会儿我完了就轮到你，好不好。你屁股再翘点，对，然后腿再打开一点。”  
金威廉呜呜咽咽自己把腿又打开了一点。  
喻文州扶着腰满意地顺着他的动作狠狠往里一撞。  
“啊啊嗯……喻……”  
身体里巨大的东西突然就狠狠擦过什么敏感的地方，那股饱涨的痛感已经被又酥又麻的快感替代。他这时候明明就到了边缘快要掉到地上，还是执拗地伸着脖子要往前爬企图逃脱那股让人头皮都发麻的感觉。  
丝毫没有悬念地又被拽回去，喻文州甚至惩罚性地闷声狠命撞在刚刚金威廉反应极大的那块儿地方。  
“躲什么？要不是我拽着你，你可就掉下去了啊”  
“唔……你，别……别撞那儿……痒～啊！”金威廉还没认识到男人的本性，这个时候的撒娇，无非就是助长喻文州欲望的气焰，而他，没有最惨，只有更惨。  
喻文州索性撒开了就照着那个地方死命地顶，甚至还变着方向碾磨过去。  
“啊啊啊，你！……你出去……不要再顶了哈……我难受呜呜呜……”那酥麻的快感像是电流一样开始麻痹他的神经，金威廉不知道自己逃离的姿势扭着腰摆着臀更具诱惑力，他只知道在这么下去他就要死在这儿了。  
这景色落在喻文州眼里，是风景，是性感，也是诱惑，也是烈性春药。  
他感觉自己快要把持不住了。  
这次他发了狠挺胯撞上去，同时用手捏着腰把人往自己怀里带去迎合自己的撞击。  
金威廉随着他的撞击哭得呜呜咽咽，时不时哽一下，他自己的性器还直挺挺地翘着，正想着自己动手丰衣足食往下摸一摸缓解一下，半路被喻文州截住了压在那儿没法动弹。  
简单来说，他除了哭、叫和呻吟，什么都做不了。  
最后哀叫一声，被喻文州简单粗暴地操射了。  
他挨着水汽氤氲的眼睛，半张着嘴瘫在那里大喘气，有些碎发黏在脸旁边，金色反而越发衬得脸白，脸上的红潮也更加诱人。  
因为高潮的紧缩蠕动，喻文州被绞得也射了出来。  
过了一小会儿……  
“怎么还没完啊……”  
喻文州混着自己射进去的精液又往里撞了撞，“我争取做到让你话都说不出来。”  
“我……不，不了吧，我好累……”金威廉装可怜企图让喻文州放过自己。  
“那你叫哥哥。”  
“哥哥，好哥哥放过我吧。”  
“……”  
“？干嘛？不去洗澡吗？”  
“去我床上更方便。”  
大意了，这个时候叫哥哥，简直就是自寻死路。


End file.
